powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Hearing
The power to hear with amazing clarity. Sub-power of Enhanced Senses. Also Called * Hyperacusia * Sharp Ears * Sensitive Hearing Capabilities Users have ears enhanced to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range. Users ears can pick up every single sound, can decipher layer upon layer of differing sounds/conversations, locate the source of noise or pick up a sound from a mile away in a busy city. Applications * Accelerated Hearing: hear everything at an accelerated rate. * Blindsight/Echolocation: by hearing the changes of sound. * Infra-Sound Hearing: Ability to hear infra-sounds which are below the normal hearing range, since infra-sounds are produced by several natural forces the user is able to sense natural disasters (earthquakes, volcanoes, etc.). Several machines produce these voices as well, so user could hear when they start malfunctioning. * Lie Detection: by sensing changes in heartbeat, strain in voice, etc. * Parabolic Hearing: Ability to focus hearing to certain area, or filter out everything but the wanted sound. Aural version of Telescopic Vision. * Ultra Hearing: Ability to hear ultrasounds which are above the normal hearing range. These are mostly produced by animals, which gives notable edge for an hunter. Levels * Enhanced Hearing * Supernatural Hearing * Absolute Hearing Associations *Enhanced Senses Limitations *May be more sensitive to loud sounds. **Sonic Scream *Noise can limit the distance of the user's hearing range or ability to detect minor sounds. *Inaudibility and Silence Manipulation will make this power useless. *Too many conversations around the user may make it difficult to find the right one to listen to unless if they have a method to easily distinguish them. *Exact sensitivity and range of hearing varies by individual. Known Users Anime/Manga Film/Television Gallery Superman hear.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) Diva Blood+.jpg|Diva's (Blood+) hearing is such that she can track others by the sound of their heartbeat. melody.png|Melody (HunterXHunter) possesses such acute hearing that she can easily track conversations and footsteps from up to one hundred meters away. Lexi Bunny.jpg|Lexi Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed) possesses superhuman hearing. Akainu.jpg|Akainu's (One Piece) hearing is acute enough that he can hear activity underwater. File:Daredevil.jpg|Daredevil (Marvel Comics) has excellent hearing. Sami 99.jpg|Sami the Listener (The 99) Powerpuff girls characters.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls) The Angst.jpg|The Angst (Channel Awesome) was exposed to cheicmcal liquid goo that "took away all his hearing, but also gave him super listening powers as well" CadpigPushPower.jpg|Cadpig's (101 Dalmatians: The Series) hearing is stronger than that of her brothers and sisters Aristocats-disneyscreencaps_com-6062.jpg|Napoleon (The Aristocats) can discover various details about something just by listening to it. Judy_Hopps_pose_render.png|Judy Hopps (Zootopia) Supergirl-sensitive-hearing-bad.jpg|Supergirl (Supergirl) has enhanced hearing that makes her sensitive to powerful screams... Supergirl-sensitive-hearing-bleeding.jpg|... to the point where she bleeds at the sound of Silver Banshee's sonic screaming. Krillitanes.jpg|Krillitanes (Doctor Who) as being bat-like have sensitive hearing Daredevil netflix poster 03 Profile.png|Daredevil's (Marvel Cinematics Universe) extremely sharp hearing grants him advanced echolation. Tsukuyo Inaba swordsmanship.gif|Tsukuyo Inaba (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism) extraordinary hearing allows her to detect people in far places and analyze body language and movements by sound alone. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Sensory Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Sound Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers